


Netflix (And Almost Chill)

by blurryxvessel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Dating, Fluff without Plot, Fluffyfest, Gay Tyler, Implied Relationship, M/M, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, bisexual josh, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy one shot that is straight up Joshler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix (And Almost Chill)

**Author's Note:**

> I live for fluffy fics and one shots are fun to write

“Josh let’s cuddle.” Tyler said as he reentered the living room, bowl of buttered popcorn in hand.

 

Josh reached up for the popcorn before Tyler could even sit down, and he replied with “Anything for you baby boy.” 

 

Tyler set the popcorn down on the coffee table in front of him and eagerly awaited for Josh to join him on the couch. 

 

“I’ve just gotta run to the bathroom real fast kay?” Josh said as he stood up from the floor.

 

Tyler looked up at him and nodded quickly before calling “hurry back!” out to him.

 

Josh turned around to face him, now walking backwards, and just smiled. 

 

Tyler smiled when Josh came back from the bathroom and he patted the empty couch cushion next to him prompting Josh to sit down. 

 

Josh plopped down next to Tyler on the couch and threw his arm around him, hugging him close. Tyler nestled into Josh and reached for the bowl of popcorn while Josh searched for a movie on netflix. Tyler reached into the bowl of popcorn and grabbed a piece shoving it into Josh’s mouth almost forcefully. Josh swallowed his popcorn before reaching over to give Tyler a kiss on the cheek. Tyler grinned and continued eating the popcorn. After a few minutes Josh found a movie and sighed of relief as he hugged Tyler tighter. Tyler resisted the hug as he stood up from the couch. “I’ll be right back.” he assured Josh as he fled the room. He returned not a minute later with a big green blanket. “Is that the alien blanket you got me for my birthday?” Josh grinned. Tyler nodded and grinned also, as he plopped back down on the couch, shaking the blanket out and laying it over the both of them. Josh laid back on the couch, scooting over to be closer to Tyler. Tyler sighed contentedly and hugged Josh closer resting his head on his shoulder. The movie started and Tyler realized he wasn’t really watching it, he was watching Josh instead. He focused back on the movie and took Josh’s hand in his under the blanket. He smiled up at him for a moment. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I know.” Josh paused for a moment, “i love you too.” 

 

Tyler smiled up at him again and reached up to kiss him softly. 

 

Later on that night after the movie had finished and the popcorn was mostly eaten, Josh lay in bed, beside a sleeping Tyler. It was nearly 2am, but Josh couldn’t sleep. He watched Tyler for a while, his chest moving up and down slowly as his relaxed breathing overtook his body. Tyler began to stir and Josh acted fast and pretended to be asleep. He doesn’t feel confident in his act, because he can feel Tyler staring at him. 

 

“Josh?” Tyler questions him, still looking in his direction. 

 

Josh opens his eyes slowly and refocuses them to look at Tyler. He says nothing, hoping Tyler will understand. 

 

“Can’t sleep?” He looks at Josh with soft eyes. 

  
Josh nods and scooches closer to Tyler, resting his head on his chest. Tyler kisses the top of Josh’s head and sighs contentedly, letting his eyes drift closed in an attempt to fall back to sleep. Josh takes Tyler’s hand in his and kisses the top of it, closing his eyes and listening to Tyler’s heartbeat as he drifts off.   

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing fluffy Joshler one shots someone help. i also hate myself because all of my fics are no plot/plotless and its depressing that i cant come up with something good that has an actual plot. 
> 
> as always you can send me prompts on tumblr @alexxshutup or instagram @blurrryxvessel


End file.
